fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Support
Support is a very important aspect of the game mechanics. Since the E Pluribus Unum update, the support servants are more versatile and more useful than ever. Before the update, there is only one list of support servants and it is the representative of a Master's Lead Servant for Party I. After the update, Masters can now do modification for his/her support servant layout for every single class, including an -class slot. On June 29, 2017 the game implement a new slot: Extra class slot 25px The management screen for Support can be accessed through the Formation Tab of the Main Menu at the bottom, then click the second button for editing your own support servant layout. Supportguide1.png Supportguide2.png After clicking that button from the Formation Menu, it will look like this : 500px|center In your support formation screen, there are 3 important aspects : *Servant *Craft Essence *Clear Buttons Servant * There are total of 8 slots that can be filled up with Servants of your choice, based on the class of the slot, except the All-class slot (can be filled with any servant). * Clicking one of a slot will bring you to a screen that shows all the servant of that class, except the All-class slot. * can only be placed in the All-class slot. * On June 29, 2017 the game implement a new slot: Extra-class slot and Supportguide3.png Supportguide4.png Info ss 05.png Craft Essence *Like the Support Servants slots, Craft Essence slots also have 8 slots. *The CE slots are located below each Servant. *The mechanics of CE slots is similar to Party Formation screen. Clear Buttons There are total of 3 buttons at the bottom of the screen, excluding the "Confirm" button which saves the changes made. *Clear all Support Servants ** Clicking this button will clear all servants from the slots, causing them to be empty. *Clear all Craft Essence ** Does the same thing as the "Clear all Support Servants" button *Clear everything **Clicking this button will empty all slots, Servants and Craft Essences. Selecting A Support Servant * After clicking a quest, you will be brought to a screen where you can choose which support servant that you want to use for the battle. After the E Pluribus Unum update, you can now choose from different classes. Supportguide5.png Supportguide6.png *The icon on the left for each player in the list consists of the Icon for the servant, including the current level/max level and also the equipped Craft Essence. *If the Craft Essence is MAX limit break, there will be a green-coloured star on the top right side of the CE icon. *As of Version 1.16.0, a "Refresh List" button was added. This allows players to refresh the support list indefintely, without having to leave the game off for quite some time or to start another quest just to refresh the list. center|400px *A new "Filter" system was also added in the 1.16.0 patch. This allows players to filter out all the servants that are unrelated to the event itself (Only when an event is ongoing) Support Filter Button.jpg Support Filter.jpg Notes After making any changes, make sure to press the "Confirm" button or the changes will not be made. Category:Basic Game Info Category:Support